It's this Jealousy for You
by myveryinsanemind
Summary: New story. Darren/ You :
1. Chapter 1

The sudden smell of books and air refresher struck my face like when Harry Potter found out he was a wizard. I realized that I'm back in school, back to my normal life with books, my glasses, and my awkwardness. People welcomed me back as I walked the halls of Michigan State University with my luggage. My trip was amazing, but I really didn't understand why people were welcoming me back. It's not like they were my friends…I consider them acquaintances. The only people I actually spoke to was my friend Joe, Joey, Lauren, and Darren, my boyfriend. They are the only ones who understand what I'm saying or at least trying to say! I'm that nerdy girl who speaks more to her mind that to actual human beings. Something odd was going on around here. Then I turned the corner and realized what…

I dropped both of my suitcases at what I saw. It made a huge noise when it struck the floor, and it also caught the attention of what I was staring at…

Darren and some other girl were hugging each other.

"Please tell me that she's a long-lost sister or I won't understand this," I said in shock. I guess he was shocked by me because it took him a couple of seconds to move apart from her. Her eyes were locked upon me.

"(Y/N)! I missed you!" Darren explained while coming towards me. He tried to give me a kiss but all I did was—

"Who Is she?"

"Her?" he said pointing to the girl.

"No, the wall Darren.." I stated sarcastically.

"She's Sabrina! She's new here, by the way." He laughed while bringing her towards me.

"Sabrina? Like the teenage _**witch**_?"

This is not at all how I normally act. It's just that this girl was…_**pissing me off**_. That's a first. Who does she think she is with her angel disguise? I know it was just a hug but…the way she looked at me while holding him was just not right!

Darren awkwardly laughed again. Then _**Sabrina**_, it's difficult to say her name, held her hand out to greet me.

"Hello, I'm Sabrina!" she exclaimed innocently.

**Well, I'm fucking pissed! **You know when you get the feeling that a certain girl is simply and plainly FAKE? Well that's just what happened there! I tried to smile as I shook her hand.

"I think I'm going to head to my dorm now!" she smiled while turning.

Finally. And just when I was turning towards Darren—

"Oh," she practically screamed while twirling towards us, " where are my manners?"

She stopped right in front of Darren and kissed his cheek, **WAY** too close to his lips. My mouth opened and my eyes widened. Then she came towards me and patted my head quickly and said…

"Good night!"

A million things went running through my head like fireworks. I waited until she went all the way up the stairs then I waited a few more seconds for her to make a distance. Finally, I turned to look towards Darren. He was stroking circles on his temples with his fingers while looking down.

"Why did you act like that?" he asked coldly.

"You're asking me _**why**_ Darren?"

"It's just a question.."

"You know that song you wrote, 'Jealousy'? Well that explains why! It just deep and it's killing me…_**she's**_ killing me! The way she held you.. I was expecting _**YOU**_ to hold me like that when I came!" Tears were running down my cheeks by then.

"You didn't have to be such a bitch about it…"

I couldn't believe what he just said. He'd NEVER called me a bitch before and I never thought he would. A long pause came between us. I could actually _**hear**_ my heart through my eardrums and my sobbing.

"We should just cut it off here…" he said while looking down. I didn't have to look up to know that he too was crying. My heart broke into two.

"Oh my God are you breaking up with me? Is this really happening?" I sobbed. I sat at a stair step and continued to cry uncontrollably. I looked up about a minute later and he was gone…


	2. Chapter 2

Laptop, check. Notes, check. Biology bo- I have biology today… and Darren does too. I don't think I can take a whole two hours next to him. My eyes will probably begin to cry in less than five minutes and it'll just be totally awkward. Should I go? I have to since we have an exam today. Well, this isn't going to be easy but I better get going…

"(Y/N), why are you late?" asked Professor Green.

"I'm so sorry professor, personal problems…" I said as I sat down next to Darren, at my assigned seat.

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, sir."

One table, two seats. I immediately turned my head away from Darren. The only thing I actually got a glimpse of was a couple of his curls and Sabrina. She was sitting at the very back of the classroom. As the professor passed out our exams, I couldn't keep still. I kept pulling at my clothes to try to seem busy, but it was obvious that I wasn't.

"Miss Sabrina is the only one who's not going to be evaluated for this exam. I hope all of you had a descent amount of study time since this will be rather difficult. Well, best of luck!"

Two weeks ago we found out we were taking this exam. Darren and I had spent hours in the commons studying, but it didn't seem to help him. He was a straight A student with biolody as an exception. I'm going to admit it, Darren and I did cheat on the last biology exam. It was totally necessary though, he needed it. We were so afraid of getting caught that we created an "alien code" as Darren called it. It consisted of a combination of pencil taps and the number of fingers we held down. Sometimes we couldn't help but giggle a little during the test because the professor wouldn't notice, but today the whole room was **completely** silent.

There was something in me urging to turn around and see what was going through his mind. I wanted to talk to him and try to settle this. Just five minutes is all I needed I continued through my exam as fast as I could to finish. Once I finished, I immediately took it to the professor at his desk . He revised it and said, "It looks great! I can't wait to see the final score."

All I could do was smile but it wasn't genuine. When I turned, Darren's eyes were on me. It took a couple of seconds for me to snap back to reality. I walked back to my desk as quick as I could…

The bell rang about 30 minutes later and I swiftly gathered all my things. Right when I was about to head out—

"I heard about you and Darren…"

"Damn it Joe, get out, you're blocking my way!"

"Not 'till you listen to me,"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be happy! You're my friend and I know Darren loves you… Lets go to the movies tonight!"

"Oh Joe, I don't know."

"Oh come on!" he said while leaning in to tickle me.

"Joe, no, I don't want to go! It's been a bit difficult." I managed to say.

There was silence between us for a few seconds. I wondered if I got him mad or something. He looked down, took me right outside the classroom by my arm, and stared dead straight in my eyes.

"Look, (Y/N)." he whispered, a bit too nervous.

He was really starting to worry me. Why was he speaking to me like this? Again, he looked down and started running his fingers through his hair in frustration. I just looked at him in confusion.

"Okay, so before you came in this morning, that Sabrina girl was flirting with Darren. I was sitting beside them and heard them talk about going to the movies. Guess what? That pisses me off because I think you and Darren make the cutest couple! I also want to do some serious secret spying…" his face went from frustrating to smiling and then to serious.

I stared at him as I nodded. I couldn't believer this! This girl is a ..a … bitch. Joe waved his hands across my face and I snapped back to reality.

"Lets do this…" I finally said.

"Yeah, that what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed with his fist in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm pretty sure they said they were going to watch Spiderman…" Joe tried convincing himself while rubbing his chin. How did I ever come to trust him? We've been roaming around the movie theater, looking for Sabrina and Darren, for about 30 minutes now.

"There's no way we're going to find them!" I exclaimed, frustrated. I was about to turn the corner when Joe swiftly pulled me back…

"Ouch! What the hell wa—"

He put his hand on my mouth to cover it. My eyes immediately widened when I hear Darren's voice…

"We should go in already…" Darren stated.

Joe and I completely froze. I could hear my heart thumping faster than ever. They were about to enter the auditorium that was right beside us. The next thing I felt was Joe pulling me in. In less than 10 seconds, we had targeted seats and immediately went towards them.

"Excuse me! Sorry..oops." was what I heard Joe say while we were making our way towards the seats. Once we got there, all we needed to do was spot Darren and Sabrina.

I looked everywhere and finally found them. They were making their way down the row in front of us! My hand gripped at Joe's arm to let him know…

"Watch this.." he said.

"What? Oh no Joe! Don't!"

"Hey we're trying to watch! Get out the way!"

People got really annoyed by this. All of them were trying to hush us. How embarrassing. I was ready to kill Joe. My head immediately went down and I hid between my arms. It was a relief that the lights were off so they wouldn't recognize us. Joe turned his head all the way around. Nice one Joe, really. It's no wonder he's my best friend….always trying to make things fun when unnecessary.

"Jerks." I heard Sabrina.

Her voice is so annoying that I felt my ears ring when I heard it. **Everytime**. If people were able to take other people's voice , I'd take hers and give it to a cat. That way it'll be more lovable. I noticed the way she was dressed: short skirt, high heels, and cheerleader body. Then I took a look at myself: jeans, converse, and chicken bones.

"What's wrong?" asked Joe concerned.

"Nothing…"

"It's her again, right?"

"It's been her and I'm afraid it'll keep being her."

"You're special, and you know it. Darren loves you for who you are. Don't ever change okay?"

"Darren doesn't love me."

"You two are the cutest couple. Remember? Don't change."

"Okay." I smiled.

The movie had finally started. I thought about what Joe had told me. Right when I began to relax on Joe shoulder, Darren leaned over to kiss Sabrina. This. Fucking. Jealousy. There were no more sad tears, this time they were filled with anger. I got up and ran out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

The first place to hit my mind to go was the girls' bathroom. That way Joe wouldn't be able to come in, but I was completely wrong…

"(Y/N)! Wait!" he panted as he entered.

I didn't care about anything anymore, so I let myself sit on the floor. Girls were freaking out about Joe being in there. I think they were also freaked out by me: my eyes were red and puffy. Once they all left, all I hear was my uncontrollable sobbing. Beside me, was Joe sitting on the counter. He went down and sat on the floor and hugged me. I responded by leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Don't cry. You know he loves you. He's just being a total jerk right now…"

"I know Joe, but it hurts me! Doesn't he know? That Sabrina knows!"

"Don't you think it's enough?"

"Of course it has!"

"Well, don't you think he should know?"

I stopped rubbing my eyes at the second he sid that. Qhat was he up to? He knew I wanted to know just by looking into my eyes, but all he did was wink. Joe grabbed my hand and helped me up to face the mirror.

"Look at you! You're **beautiful**!""Oh stop it Joe."

"I'm damn serious!" he smiled.

"You always make me feel better," I sniffed and smiled.

"Darren doesn't know what he's missing, and I think we should let him know."

"What?"

"Lets give him a taste of his own medicine."

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit…

"You're kidding right?"

His hand went high in the air, asking for a high five. This needed more than just a high five. I immediately went over and hugged him…

"Thank you so much!"

"No need. You're my best friend. Someday you're gonna help me get my girl!"

"I promise Joe!"

"Lets get going then," he said while holding out his hand and opening the door.

"As you wish!" I laughed happily as we went out the door, hand-in-hand.

The happiness didn't last very long. When we came oyt, Sabrina was coming towards the restroom as Darren saw Joe and I. His eyes were fixed on us for about two seconds. I gripped Joe's hand for some type of sign from him. Then, he positioned his arm around my waist and we walked off…

"Oh my God! Did you see the look on his face?" laughed Joe.

"Ha. Yeah…" I responded unsurely.

"It'll get fun. Just chill for now…" Joe assured now.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't you think it was a bit too much?" I asked Joe nervously.

His eyes were fixed on a huge Harry Potter poster at the corner of my room. All he ever did in my room was explore. There was always one less thing every time he left. I didn't mind though, anything to make him happy.

"Joe! Are you listening to me?" I yelled.

"Emma Watson is so beautiful." He whispered while stroking the poster.

I rolled my eyes and smile. It was impossible to speak to Joe while an image of Emma Watson was around.

"(Y/N)!" A voice yelled from downstairs. It was my father.

"Yes?" I yelled back.

"Come down here you two!"

I snapped Joe back to reality and pulled him downstairs. His hair needed fixing, so I immediately shuffled it into place. My dad ALREADY thought Joe had some lose screws in his head. If he only knew that that's the reason he's my best friend. We went into the kitchen, where my dad was waiting, with fake smiles on our face. This really wasn't the time to talk about anything…

"Guess what, honey?"

"What daddy?" I tried sounding excited.

"We're going to have a big dinner later on tonight~"

"Yay." Joe and I simultaneously said. I seriously wondered if that convinced him.

There was silence for a moment. Thinking that was the end, I made a 180° turn and headed for the stairs.

"And guess who I invited?"

My heart stopped. He could've just killed me there. Joe turned and let his eyes meet mine. I seriously heard him gulp and he was several feet away from me!

"Darren!"

Oh. My. God. My feet felt frozen, but I felt blood rushing as fast as ever.

"Hold me 'cuz I'm falling!" I yelled. The tears were coming and I didn't think I could hold them back. In less than a second, Joe was holding me up. When I turned to look at my dad, his face was in complete happiness. What?

"Awww. I'm so glad you're this excited honey! Such a nice boy, Darren! He's so lucky to have my precious daughter! I don't know what he'll do without you! No wonder he accepted the invitation so quickly!" he exclaimed while pinching my cheeks.

This CANNOT be happening. Just play along, is all I thought.

"Thank you so much daddy! Love you!" I smiled at him.

"That's my girl. I love you too!" he responded.

Joe was pulling on my sleeve by then…

"And you Joe. Such a nice fellow too! Thank you so much for supporting her!"

"No problem, sir."

And with that, we ran up the stairs and shut the door locked. Joe even closed the blinds…I paced around for a long time. All Joe did was stare at Emma.

"What are we going to do?" I asked desperately as I let myself drop on my bed. I let out a huge scream inside my pillow. Served well...

"Um. Let's get sexy?"

"Not in the fashion mood right now…Especially after the movie theater thing."

"But don't forget WHY we did it."

"Oh, Joe!"

"I'm serious."

My head lifted up from the pillow to turn at him.I came towards him and began stretching his face from every angle. He WAS serious.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn! We look sexy. Especially me," Joe smiled while looking into the mirror.

I glimpsed at our reflection as I paced the room nervously. He was right, we looked good. Joe had gone back to his house to get dressed and I took the opportunity and dressed up too. It's an hour later and now we're back in my room.

"What's the plan?" Joe asked me, straightening his bowtie.

The door opened and my dad peeked in, it was like everything was trying to keep me from thinking.

"Let's go! Let's go! Your aunt, cousin, and everyone is coming. Darren is on his way, he just called." He said as he grabbed Joe and I and led us out downstairs. My eyes met Joe's. He looked back at mine and knew what I was thinking. All that hit me was panic.

"Why is everyone coming dad? I thought you only invited Darren." I tried to sound as calm as possible, but my voice trembled.

"That's a a surprise! Come on down to the living room and wait for—"

He immediately went towards the door when the bell rang. I turned to face opposite of it and pulled Joe's suit to signal him that we were in trouble now. Everything was ready for tonight's dinner, the first guest was coming in, and I was trying to calm myself.

"Joseph, so glad to see you!" exclaimed a voice.

There was a sudden urge for me to go upstairs now. It was my aunt, Valerie. Everyone knew she always brought lots of company over. The sound of voices told me that I was correct. If I didn't go now, I'll be here even longer. All I needed to do was sneak back upstairs and discuss the plan with Joe.

"Y/N", darling! You look lovely tonight. Your cousin decided to hold this dinner. She's got something to tell us all. I've been trying to get her to tell me, but she won't give in! It must be very important."

She stopped and looked at Joe with twinkling eyes.

"My,my. Such a handsome, young man. Is this your boyfriend?" she winked and tugged my hip with her elbow.

She was getting extremely annoying, but I didn't want to be rude. Was I going to pretend he was? I smiled awkwardly at her then faced Joe, who was probably wondering the same thing.

"You're so silly, Val. Her boyfriend is on his way. He should be here any minute now." He said in his matter-of-fact voice.

"Ah, my mistake." she laughed. Something in the living room caught her attention, so she went on to it. I should have known, her favorite show was on. Well, it served as a distraction. Joe walked beside me…

"So, I'm not your guy tonight?" he whispered.

"My dad thinks I'm still with Darren."

"What if Darren decides to tell him? What if everyone finds out here? Your dad will have a heart attack. He loves Darren."

"Joe! Don't be overdramatic!"

"I'm just saying."

I just hoped none of that actually happens.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was gathered around the couch and sharing embarrassing family stories. How cute, huh? All I wanted to do was pause everything and leave, but I knew that was impossible. Joe and I were stuck here for an unknown amount of time. It was dark outside and there was still no sign of Darren. What a relief. But I had spoken too soon; a car's headlights were visible from the living room's window. Maybe it was just me, but my cousin seemed to have brightened up. Odd. Joe was distracted by the television, Harry Potter was now on and it was a Hermione scene. I guess it's all me now. My heart thumped loudly as I heard the knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" asked my dad as he got up from the couch and wiggled through family members and friends. I'm almost positive he knew exactly who it was.

He opened the door slowly and then I saw him. His eyes met mine for less than a second.

"Go upstairs! Sneak up and hide." I thought to myself. ", no don't be a coward, just go." It's too late to do anything now…

"Darren's here! Come on, (Y/N)."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuckery, fuck. Oh, so now I'm making up words? Wait… Just shut the hell up, (Y/N)." my head was going insane. More insane than usual.

I awkwardly made my way towards them and smiled at my dad without turning over to Darren. He smiled while shifting his eyes from me to Darren a couple of times. There was silence, an uncomfortable silence. Darren then unexpectedly leaned in to kiss my cheek. I froze. My dad seemed pretty satisfied though. A knot began to form in my throat. I just wished this was all a dream and that Darren wasn't actually mad at me. I didn't know how much of this I could take.

"You look beautiful." Darren stated.

I looked up at him in complete confusion, but his eyes looked unresponsive. He was helping me! Excitement went through my body as I realized that he might have snapped out of this Sabrina mess. All this hadn't made me realize Darren completely. He was wearing his favorite shirt. I know he only wears it on special occasions.

"Everyone's here now. Let's eat." my dad said, giving Darren a comforting pat on the shoulder.

I suddenly felt…happy. Holy shit. My whole family was here, Joe, and Darren. Everyone sat at the dining room table quickly. As I sat down, my eyes met Joe's. They were full of confusion. I gave him a smile to assure him that everything was good.

Silverware clicked, glasses met, and smiles were present.

"I've got important new to share." My cousin, Lily, seriously stated.

She immediately caught everyone's attention and the room fell silent. I guess this was the news everyone was waiting for.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jesse and I are getting married!" she squealed excitedly while showing off her ring. How did I not notice that?!

Lily's new fiancée, Jesse, stood up and kissed Lily. The news hadn't been such a surprise, honestly. Jesse and Lily had been together for almost three years. I went over to congratulate her. She was just about to whisper something in my ear when a loud shatter interrupted the excitement. Everyone turned to where it came from. My aunt had dropped a glass on her way to hug Lilly. Typical her. I went towards her quickly and bent down to help. To my surprise, Darren was already helping to pick the shattered glass. I began picking them up very quickly too. Bad idea. Very bad idea. A piece of glass punctured my palm and blood was literally dripping. I looked up to notice that everyone had gathered around Lily and Jesse at the other side of the room, even my aunt. I held my wrist tightly; I hated the sight of blood! Darren quietly crawled towards me. He looked at me with an "Are you ok?" look. I just looked down at the blood as a response. He gently handled my wrist and helped me up.

"Let's go to the bathroom. It needs to get washed."

"Okay." I agreed simply.

He led me towards the bathroom, where there was no noise from anything or anyone.

"Hold your hand out, please."

I held my hand out and let the cold water run through it. The blood was going away and it felt so much better. I thought he wasn't really going to do anything about it until he began to take some things out of the medicine cabinet. He got cotton balls, Q-tips, and alcohol. What the hell? What was he going to do? He's no doctor.

"Darren, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. This is going to sting so hold on."

"WHAT?!"

He put a damp cotton ball with alcohol on the cut as quickly as he could. This was painful.

"FUCK!" I managed to say.

" Hold still."

"How the hell am I going to hold still?! This stings! Try having alcohol right on you and stayi—"

He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. He let go of everything and intertwined his fingers with mine. He was making his way down my collarbone when—

"(Y/N)! Jesse and I need to— Oh, sorry I interrupted."

Darren ran his fingers on his lips and said, "NO! What's up?"

"Um. Don't think it's a good time to talk about it…" she pointed to her lips and made a circular motion. I looked over at Darren and saw it. His lips were covered in my lip gloss. My eyes went wide. He immediately turned towards the mirror and wiped it with his sleeve. Then, he turned back around and gave Lily a cheesy smile.

"We weren't doing anything wrong, I swear…" I started.

"No, no, no. You don't need to explain!" she smiled, winking at Darren.

I looked down, embarrassed. I saw Darren do the same.

"Let's go into your dad's office. I need to tell you something."


	9. Chapter 9

When we got into the office Jesse was already there waiting. Lily went towards him and kissed him. They seemed very happy. Jesse stood up and put his arm around Darren…

"Darren, Darren. You are not going to believe this."

"What is it?" he asked.

Lily and Jesse exchanged smiles then took a deep breath.

"I want you to be my best man! And (Y/N) to be the maid of honor! Both of you are truly wonderful, so I wanted to thank you for it. (Y/N) helped Lily in her toughest times. You have served as a good friend of mine. Now I want you to do me the honor attending our wedding!"

Darren's face was blank. Jesse smiled as he waited for any kind of sign.

"I knew you'd love it!" cried Lily.

I really didn't know what was wrong. Why wasn't he excited?

"What's wrong Darren?"asked Lily.

"Oh, he's probably over-excited about this." I said.

"Probably! Aw, and you are going to look gorgeous in the dress!" she hugged me. "Well, I'll leave you two to continue on what you left off at. Let's go Jesse." She winked while leading Jesse towards the hallway and into the living room. I closed the door and looked at Darren.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go."

"What? Why?"

I'm having dinner with Sabrina." He said while checking his watch.

My throat was feeling like a tight knot. Tears were going to stream down my face any second now.

"Darren, I thought we settled this!"

"Settle what? There's nothing to settle!"

"So what was the whole situation about?"

"What situation?"

"What we had a moment ago! What else? You kissed me…"

I really couldn't believe he was acting like this. He had never been this way.

"I have to go. I'm leaving out the backdoor, so no questions will be asked."

"You are such an asshole." I said as he opened the back door. He closed it back and came towards me.

"You know, I'm going to be nice. I'll still go to the wedding AND act like I'm still your boyfriend See? I'm not a complete asshole." he said quietly.

He left, but I didn't feel like crying. I wasn't going to waste my time on that. There was no sadness, more like anger.


	10. Chapter 10

I went into my room and immediately shut the door. It was already 9 p.m, so I decided to change into my PJ's, navy bottoms and a tank top. Darren loved it when I didn't care about what I wore. A bright star caught my attention as I walked by and it made me remember of all the times Darren and I would cuddle up in bed. He would caress my cheek and whisper sweet things into my ear –

"I love you, (Y/N). Don't ever forget that."

My eyes were beginning to water, but I knew I had to be strong. We were both young, with our whole lives ahead of us. This was probably one of many relationships to come. Someday I'll find someone perfect though. Tears were now running down my face. Who the hell was I kidding? I know I still love Darren, even though he might not feel the same…

I stared at myself through the mirror, coming to a realization. New part of life, new me.

I called Joe as I got ready for school the next morning, telling him to meet me at the entrance. He would come if I bought him a cup of coffee. Agreed! Nothing could suit me better than that! Except maybe having Darren here. I really need to set my mind on something else besides him…

"Ahh! Thank you, thank you, thank you." Joe smiled as he reached for his coffee, " so what's up with –" he paused. "Oh MY GOD!"

"What?"

"You look different."

"I decided I needed a change." I said nervously.

"You NEVER wear dresses, flats, and all that other girly crap though! Why now?"

"You don't like it?"

"Yes. I do! It'll take some getting used to though" he sipped.

We walked up theentrance, smiling. This should be a nice day. I'm going to try to keep Darren off my mind and continue on with my life.

"Lady's first!" Joe opened the door politely.

"Why thank you kind sir!" I giggled and held his arm as we walked in. Two girls were staring at us with an are-you-kidding-me look. Joe and I couldn't care less though until –

"Hey, I heard you cheated on Darren with Joe!" one of the girls immaturely said, a bit too loud. Everyone in the hallway turned to look at my face, but I just stared at the ground. What the hell did they just say? Was I listening correctly? My eyes met Joe's and the look on his face gave me an answer. I couldn't even believe it. I wanted to run but my feet couldn't move. A tight knot was forming in my throat…

"Ugh, no wonder Darren broke up with you! He deserves so much better. Someone like Sabrina. " another girl laughed.

"Huh, that's funny, you know." Joe said coolly.

Both of the girls looked confused.

"Know why? Because I'm gay. I don't do girls. They're just not worth it…" he said looking specifically at them. There were whispers all around. I couldn't think through all this. Tears were running down my cheeks and my heart pounded loudly. Joe held his arm over my shoulder and walked off with me.

"Everything's going to be okay." He whispered.

It was no wonder Joe was my best friend. I sobbed into his shoulders as we sat at a staircase.

"Joe, why did you—" I started.

"So tonight?" I knew that voice from anywhere, Sabrina. She was coming down the stairs with Darren.

"Tonight." Darren confirmed.

They went all the way down to where we were. They obviously didn't see us, I think. Joe stood up quickly and I followed. I wiped my tears away as we made way for them to walk by. Darren looked down as he passed by me.

"I love your dress!" said Sabrina.

I stared at her and didn't answer. Hadn't she noticed tears? And why was she even speaking to me?!


	11. Chapter 11

Joe pulled me away from Darren and Sabrina, helping me avoid them.

"I'm having a party at my house tonight to celebrate my birthday. Want to come?" she asked in her overly-bubbly voice.

"Uh…" Joe began. A crazy idea hit my mind and I quickly pulled his sleeve roughly. He got the message.

"Yeah, sure." He continued nervously.

"Cool. Do you have a paper and a pen?" she asked. Joe immediately went through his book bag and scattered through things as he got out a pen and a ripped sheet of paper.

Sabrina smiled as she used Darren's back for support when she wrote her address down. As she did so, I noticed Darren was holding his guitar. He always carried that guitar everywhere, and when he'd have a chance, he'd play a song for me. And then it hit me, he was probably playing Sabrina a song before this. My fist clenched at the thought of it. She was less than two feet away from me, I could easily free my anger. Here and now, but the sight of Darren stopped me. My eyes trailed his jaw line as Joe and Sabrina talked about the street intersection and all that crap. He was still being used for support while Sabrina scribbled the paper on his back. I continued to glaze at him for the next seconds. He lifted his head up and looked straight at me. I froze, not knowing what to do. Then, I noticed that my head was slightly tilted. I probably looked like a complete idiot, His eyes locked upon mine and –

"See you at ten then." Sabrina faced me. She had probably noticed. Darren's eyes turned into another direction. I was completely annoyed by her, and it made matters worse when she grabbed Darren's arm a made herself comfortable beside him. I stared and decided to leave now.

"Why'd you do that?" Joe asked. He sounded concerned, but I wasn't sure if I would answer.

"I need some fun in my life." I responded.

"Oh really?" he asked. He was getting suspicious of me, and he laughed. It was no use hiding anything from Joe.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, seriously speaking now.

"Do what?"

"Why did you say you were gay a moment ago?"

"It's not important."

"What do you mean? If you're gay, it won't affect our friendship. I'll still be here. Just tell me."

"Why are you going to that party? Darren's going to be there, and you don't even like Sabrina."

"I have my reasons. Now tell me."

"I said it isn't important!" he yelled.

Okay, Joe was acting pretty weird lately. He'd never yelled at me before so why was he doing it now? My phone buzzed and I read the text:

**I'll send you the address later.**

I thought he wasn't talking to me. We were best friends so we wouldn't be angry at each other for long, I hope.

The day went by so fast. Theater class was the best though, everybody seemed in a good mood. It was nice to be able to enjoy my day since I hadn't in a while. As I walked down the exit, my phone buzzed again. I had Sabrina's address now. Great, all I needed to do now was get ready.

I dressed comfortably, especially since I didn't care what I wore for **Sabrina's** birthday. It was probably going to be a shitty party anyways…

When I got to her place, the front part of the house seemed very calm. I knew it. I locked my car and checked for the time: 10:23. I was a bit 'late'. If I'm lucky, I'd probably get out of there by 11:00.

As I walked towards the front door, I saw Darren's car. Great. Where the heck was Joe? Before I even knocked on the door, an averaged-height boy man opened it and smiled.

"You're Sabrina's friend?" he asked.

" Uh…" I began.

" Come on in!" he said. From the looks of it, he was drunk. His breath smelled horrible and all I wanted was for him to step a few feet back. The living room was a mess: pizza boxes everywhere, bikinis on the couch, and even people sleeping on the couch, with bottles in their hand. The music was full on blast in the living room. What the hell? Didn't it just start? I felt a cold hand grab mine.

"It's crazy here." Joe said, almost yelling.

I was relieved that he was here and I smiled at him.

"How'd it get like this?" I asked.

"WHAT?!" Joe pointed to his ear.

" HOW DID IT GET LIKE THIS?" I asked, louder and clearer.

"Well, the party started earlier than expected, at 8 so yeah.."

I simply nodded and went over to explore a bit. The guy that talked to me a while back came up and smiled at me. This was getting really awkward. I tried pulling off a fake smile that seemed to convince him.

"Where you going, babe?" he whispered into my ear.

"It's none of your business!" I yelled and pushed him off. He came closer to me as I walked backwards, into the wall. His lips made their way towards my collarbone. A shiver went through my whole body and I became disgusted. I closed my eyes and stood in terror.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I heard someone yell. It was Darren.

"Oh look, this must be your little boyfriend." He stated in my face.

Darren went over to him quickly and punched him. Blood began running through the guy's nose. I panicked and ran to call Joe.


	12. Chapter 12

It's this Jealousy for You Part 12

"Does it fucking matter if I'm her boyfriend? I told you to back off." His voice was harsh and I didn't know what to do. My lip began to tremble as my head filled with dreadful thoughts of what was coming next. Knowing Darren, he wouldn't let any guy disrespect any girl. It's a good thing, but also a bad one. The man's lips formed a smirk, but it disappeared quickly.

_Should I get help or stay to make sure nothing happens?_

I felt warm breath on my neck and quickly jerked off in the opposite direction while screaming loudly. People around began to stare as they realized the situation. Just as soon as I settled, I heard a loud thump beside me. Darren had pushed the man onto a coffee table. Gasps went around the room and eyes went on me.

"This is all my fault." I said frantically, trying to look at Darren clearly. All I could see were my tears blurring my vision. He came over to me and took my hand.

"This isn't your fault, (Y/N). Are you okay?" he asked, with a worried expression.

Before I could answer him, the man came over and pushed him off against the wall. He punched Darren twice. A scream escaped my mouth when I saw Darren lying on the floor. The man went over to him and pulled him up aggressively before Darren met his fist with the man's face. He lightly touched his nostrils and realized blood dripping off. It seemed like he was ready to blow his head off with anger.

"Quit it David! You've had enough drinks already. Let's head home, man," a man yelled at him as he tried to calm him down.

David, however, glared at him and muttered words under his breath. He had finally left and I ran towards Darren. He was standing up, using the wall for support. His hand was held on his ribs.

"Darren, lay down. Are you okay? What's wrong? " I panicked.

"That dumbfuck hit my ribs. Shit." He barely whispered.

"This is my fault." I said, feeling a lump on my throat. I lifted Darren's shirt to take a look at his ribs. They were already visibly bruised. I stroked them to… _I don't even know_. I just wanted to touch them, to feel him.

"I told you it's not your fault."

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized. I looked up at his face and let out a small gasp. "Oh my God, Oh my God. No."

"What?" he asked worried.

"You're bleeding. What the hell do I do?" I panicked.

Darren laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I was confused.

He smiled up at me and stroke my hair with his fingers. I froze, not knowing what to do. He grabbed my hand and trailed his thumb on it. I tried keeping my breath steady. He'd probably notice I was enjoying being with him.

"Thank you." I smiled.

He stared at me for a moment and smiled. This felt right even if we were on the floor, with strangers around the room. Then I remembered that it was Sabrina's house.

"Here, use this." I handed him Kleenex that I've been having in my purse, if I ever needed it. "Are you feeling alright?"

His head was tilted, as if he were daydreaming, but when I asked him the question, he snapped back to reality.

"I'm fine." He said indifferent to me. And with that he got up and left me.


End file.
